For example, a motorcycle tire for rough terrain used in motocross or the like comprises a plurality of blocks in a tread portion. Such a tire, at the time of traveling on an uneven ground, the blocks bite into a road surface thereby exhibiting excellent grip performance.
To obtain greater grip performance, for example, the following Patent Document 1 proposes a motorcycle tire for rough terrain to be provided in the block with a substantially U-shaped block groove in planar view. Such a block groove exerts an edge effect in particularly dry irregular terrain, and improves the grip performance.